


We Could Rule The World

by such_heights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Marauder is intoxicating, and Sirius the most potent ingredient of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for the wonderful [](http://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/profile)[**virginia_bell**](http://virginia-bell.livejournal.com/). ♥

There are many good things about being a Marauder, but Remus has come to the conclusion that the very best of them is a little difficult to define. It's perhaps contained within the current of air that seems to pick up when James and Sirius have an idea, or in the flap of robes as the four of them flee through corridors, Filch hot on their tail. The way that the Invisibility Cloak slips through Remus' fingers, cool to the touch yet bursting with magic that he rather suspects goes back far longer than James has really considered. It's the feeling of cold air in his lungs, of moonlit nights, of _transformation_ , which painful though it is, is something they have that no one else ever can, and it's heady, intoxicating almost.

Sometimes Remus wonders if this is what Professor Slughorn meant when he talked about the dangerous side effects of Felix Felicis - if, perhaps, that lauded potion did nothing more than make the taker feel wholly, invincibly young. Sirius would know, Sirius, who is probably the heart of all of their reckless dreams. Without him, they're brilliant. With him, they are magnificent, and Remus feels that so acutely it's a wonder he ever manages to keep his head.

When the revolution comes, it will be Sirius who leads it, of that Remus is sure. With his books on obscure and often obsolete political theory and his fervent admiration of Marx and all the others he insists on referring to as 'comrade', he's rather set on world domination. There's something in his eyes that makes people believe in him, and though sometimes it feels like he'll simply disappear on that flying motorbike one day, he doesn't.

Remus would know that better than most in any case. Remus, after all, is the only one who knows that Sirius kisses like it might be the last thing he ever does, and that first thing in the morning he's extraordinarily dog-like in his affections, and that if Remus touches him just so, just at the base of his spine, he becomes entirely malleable in his hands. And there are many things about Sirius he will never know, because those are the secrets James keeps tight against his chest and Sirius will never disclose again, not now he acts as though he never had a family, but Remus has knowledge entirely his own, and so he is content.

All these thoughts running through his mind, he smiles, the dying sun is still warm on his cheeks as he lies on the well-trodden grass beside the lake, Sirius just a fingertip away.

"What are you doing this summer?" Sirius asks, and Remus blinks lazily.

"Going home, trying desperately to get a job, sorting my life out. Something like that, anyway"

Sirius sits up suddenly. "Moony. What on earth are you doing that for?"

"I'm sorry?"

Sirius is moving now, and Remus suddenly finds his arms pinned high above his head, with Sirius leaning over him, smile wide and eyes glittering. He feels a small surge of panic, because who could be watching?

"Oh, stop it, there's no one around - in any case, if there is then I am simply asserting my authority over you. In a very masculine way. After a fight, or something."

"Right, that'll work a charm, then."

"Less of the backchat, if you don't mind." Sirius narrows his eyes, and Remus laughs. "Anyway. Don't go home. Home is unfathomably boring."

"Are you suggesting an alternative?"

Sirius rolls to the side of him, and Remus sits up, caught up in the possibility that dances in his expression.

"I've been trying to convince Prongs to live with me, but he's not having it - wants to do something terribly nauseating with Evans instead, apparently."

"Yes, how vile," Remus responds on cue.

"She was such a nice girl, once, before she let that idiot into her life," Sirius says with a dramatic sigh for some lost former time. "But that's beside the point. The point is, I have a flat, and if left in it for prolonged periods of time all by myself it is entirely possible I will gnaw my own arm off."

"Ah, we wouldn't want that. I quite like your arm."

"I know you do," Sirius replies with a wink that is entirely inappropriate, all things considered. "So, I am entrusting you with a noble quest, in order to save my arm, and all other parts of my anatomy worth saving - I'm sure you'll agree there are a few."

"I can think of one or two."

"Indeed. So, come live with me! We can be utterly irresponsible: we'll drink too much, eat terribly, not clean anything apart from when Lily comes to visit, and find lewd uses for kitchen surfaces. If that doesn't appeal to you, then I shall have to end everything we ever had right now, I'm afraid."

Remus can feel it, that giddy invincibility that Sirius exudes, and how could anyone not want to drink that in all the time? To say no is unthinkable, not when Sirius is looking at him like that, with an intensity that induces delicate shivers along Remus' shoulders. _Yes, a thousand times yes_ , he thinks, but he says, "I'll make you clean, you know. And cook properly, with vegetables, else you'll get deficiencies."

"I'll distract you with my body," Sirius retorts, and the triumphant gleam in his eyes shows that he knows he's won. As if there had been resistance in the first place.

For once, Remus makes no checks, takes no precautions, just leans over and kisses Sirius where all the world could see. Because the thing about kissing Sirius, and everything else that comes with that, is that it rather makes Remus feel as though the whole world could come for him, and he could take them on, every last one of them.


End file.
